


Cuddle Night

by LookIntoMyTelescope



Series: EmmaLatte Oneshots [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Mazel Tov, Sleepy Cuddles, a lil sexy, and Charlotte gets her cuddle night, it's that scene with her and Ted but its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookIntoMyTelescope/pseuds/LookIntoMyTelescope
Summary: Sam's abandoned Charlotte on cuddle night, and instead of finding solace in the arms of resident slimeball Ted, she gets her cuddle fix from a local disaster barista





	Cuddle Night

The sky lit up the outlines of the darkened, sullen clouds as a clap of thunder roared through the sleepy town of Hatchetfield. Rain beaded down the large glass windows in Charlotte’s living room, distorting her slightly trembling figure. She had a cigarette between her fingers, held and smoked like it was second nature to the nervous woman. She sighed, tightening the robe she was wearing with her free hand. She could feel her anxiety bubbling up inside her chest, knowing Sam could be home any minute, but then again, did he come home on time anymore? Most of Charlotte’s heart wanted to fix their marriage, wanted to love and trust Sam, wanted him to come home safely from the storm. 

“Oh, Heavens to Betsy… There’s some kind of terrible storm out there. I hope Sam’s alright.” Charlotte spoke aloud to nobody in particular, mostly to convince herself that she was still worried about her husband’s safety, despite his “long nights at the precinct”, and the blood red lipstick staining the collars of his shirts in their hamper. 

She heard the bedroom door open behind her. Almost every thought of Sam left her when she felt warm arms circle around her waist and the familiar smell of burnt coffee. Charlotte could feel her lover sigh against her neck, before clearing her throat.

 

“Fuck Sam.” Emma spat out as she sleepily pressed a kiss to the redhead’s neck. Charlotte inhaled sharply, her face growing hot as she turned to look at the barista. Emma’s hair was down from its usual updo, the curls around her shoulders being lit by both the dim lights of the living room, as well as the occasional lightning flash. She was wearing one of Sam’s shirts, a boxy striped button down that was so big on Emma’s small frame, it almost looked like a nightshirt. There were small bruises blooming along her neck and the exposed parts of her thighs, causing Charlotte to flush even more. She could feel that familiar heat in the pit of her stomach, but she could feel the guilt begin to mix with it. What kind of wife was she to be having sex with her (un)friendly neighborhood barista, while her husband was probably patrolling out in the storm, risking his life to provide for her?

 

After Charlotte had finished looking her over in wide-eyed awe, Emma smirked. 

“You wanna come back to bed Char? We don’t have to do anything, we could just…  _ cuddle _ ,” With the last word, Emma winked, playfully mocking Charlotte. The older woman put out her cigarette on the nearest ashtray, and nodded silently, her face showing the guilt broiling in her chest. Emma’s eyes softened, and she reached out to take Charlotte’s shaking hands in hers.

 

“Do you want me to go home? I think the rain’s letting up, I could-”

 

“Please don’t. I don’t want you to get hurt out in that nasty storm. Let’s go to bed.” Charlotte cut Emma off, an easy smile cutting through the usual gloom cast over the redhead. Emma matched her smile, taking Charlotte’s hand as she led her into the bedroom. Charlotte motioned for Emma to wait while she turned to close and lock the bedroom door. Charlotte turned back to her lover.

 

Emma had gotten close to her while she wasn’t looking, her face now a couple of inches from Charlotte’s. Charlotte swallowed down the guilt still bubbling up her throat and lurched forward to kiss the smaller woman. Emma kissed back, her hands finding their usual place on Charlotte’s hips. Charlotte deepened the kiss, curling her fist in the fabric of Emma’s oversized shirt to bring her closer. They stood there like that at the foot of Charlotte and Sam’s bed for what seemed like forever, before Emma took a step back. She searched for the sash of Charlotte’s robe, looking back at the older woman. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question. Charlotte nodded slowly, and the grin on her flushed face widened. Emma undid the robe, and opened it, slipping it off of the redhead’s freckled shoulders. 

Charlotte had nothing on under it. Emma looked her over, the younger woman awestruck at her lover. Charlotte began to feel self-conscious and instinctually began to cover her chest with her arm. Emma looked up, and her eyes seemed almost black, instead of their usual honey brown. Her look of fascination shifted into hesitance, and she cupped Charlotte’s jaw. Emma leaned into the older woman.

 

“Do you not want to do this? We can stop, I don’t wanna do this if you aren’t into it.” Emma muttered into Charlotte’s neck. Charlotte shook her head quickly, sighing almost imperceptibly before pressing a firm kiss to the corner of Emma’s mouth. Emma looked up, her hesitance melting away before she grabbed onto Charlotte’s hips. She paused.

“Hey Charlie, I... kinda need a verbal answer here.” Emma insisted, shrugging slightly.

Charlotte looked away from Emma and began to look for any loose cigarettes.

 

“Uhh, sure hun. Just give me a moment to find a cig- Oh! Found it.” Charlotte lilted, busying herself with anything but Emma. The younger woman sighed. She pulled the unlit cigarette from Charlotte’s mouth. Before the older woman could protest, she spoke.

 

“Nope. You smoke when you get stressed. You obviously don’t want to have sex with me, Char. It’s fine. You should hit the hay anyway, we both have work tomorrow.” Emma turned away and began to collect her clothes off the bedroom floor. She had stuffed them in her bag and was heading for the door when Charlotte made a small noise of distress. Emma twisted back towards the redhead.

 

“When do you get up for work? Sam doesn’t get home until 6 or 7.” Charlotte’s word rushed out before she could stop them.

 

“I get up at 5:00, I gotta open Beanie’s, or Nora will have my ass.” Emma could feel the question that Charlotte was about to ask, and began to seriously weigh if falling asleep cuddled up to her girlfriend(?) was worth possibly waking up to her husband pointing his gun in the barista’s face.  

 

“Can you stay with me?” The words came out without an ounce of faith in an affirmative answer, breaking Emma’s heart.

 

Emma swallowed down all fears of death by Sam and nodded cooly. She laid her bag down neatly by the door, getting ready to run at the first sign of the officer. She peeled back the sheets and comforter on the bed, and eased into bed, fluffing up the pillows already there. She motioned for Charlotte to get into bed. Charlotte got changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed next to Emma. She turned out her bedside lamp, and laid there in bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

Before she could turn to the young woman to ask to cuddle, Emma patted her chest to indicate Charlotte to lay on her. She felt the weight of Charlotte awkwardly slide onto the side of her chest. She soon settled in, turning to cuddle into the woman’s chest. Emma wrapped an arm around the woman, pulling her closer. Charlotte smiled into Emma’s chest, drifting off gradually in the younger woman’s arms. Emma looked down after a while and heard the gentle snoring of the redhead mix with the sound of the AC and the crickets outside. She slowly repositioned to get comfortable, before letting herself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'll take any comments and kudos y'all got. I have more oneshots to write on these two. Find me at Nick-carraways-side-hoe on tunglr


End file.
